falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Tunisian National Liberation Front
The National Liberation Front (Arabic: جبهة التحرير الوطني‎ Jabhatu l-Taḥrīri l-Waṭanī; French: Front de libération nationale, FLN) is a nationalist political party in Tunisia. It was the principal nationalist movement during the Tunisian Rebellion and the sole legal and the ruling political party of the Tunisiastate until their defeate. The FLN was established in 2130 from members of the paramilitary Group "Sacred Band", the National Liberation Army, participated in the Tunisian War from begining to end. History The National Liberation Front is an insurgency and revolutionary movement that seeks the liberation of Tunisia from the rule of Caliphate and the creation of a sovereign independent Tunisia Republic within the region. It was first formed in 2130, after first protests, civil uprising and executions, but later set up shop in the western territories and mountains in the future. By 2146, the Tunisian Resistance resembled a proper organized resistance and began staging multiple bombings and guerilla attacks against Caliphate forces. The FLN faced major issues from the Military of Caliphate, but also issues from mutant tribes in the region and would establish underground bases and networks across Tunisia in order to aid their insurgency against the Caliphate. The FLN is also active outside of Tunisia and has forms of diplomatic and military support from other post-war nations in Spain such as the Barcino Empire and the Gibraltar. Both states support the FLN and provide them with arms and other weapons to support their resistance and have facilities and bases that train Tunisian partisans and teach them how to properly wage a guerilla war against the Caliphate. Notable Bases *Djerba Base - Insurgent stronghold in the Island of Djerba *Faïd Facility - Training facility *Sibiba Barracks - Major infantry facility *Thala Armory - Armored infantry facility *Pont Du Fahs Airfield - Insurgent airfield Organization The National Liberation Army is a well organized fighting force with a centralized command structure and strong communications network in order to keep contact with the various cells active within Tunisia. The National Central Command is the main command structure of the FLN and is based in the nearby region of the Djerba, which is a province of the Tunisia. Equipment. Small arms Technicals A variety of pickup/utility vehicles, called technicals and gun trucks, often prewar patterns and other makers, armed with a variety of different weapons, including heavy machineguns, light MLRS' and anti-aircraft guns, most commonly used is the ZU-23-2 and the ZPU. Tanks * Soviet Union - T-34 * Soviet Union - T-55 * Soviet Union - T-62 * Soviet Union - T-72 Armoured personnel carriers * Soviet Union - BTR-60 * Soviet Union - BRDM-2 * Soviet Union - BMP-1 * Russia - BMP-3 * United Arab Emirates - Nimr * Italy - Puma 4×4 * United States of America - M1151 HMMWV Artilleryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Libyan_National_Army&action=edit&section=12 edit * Soviet Union - BM-21 Grad - Multiple Rocket Launch System * Italy - 155mm Palmaria Howitzer * China - Type 63 multiple rocket launcher Portable anti-tank weaponshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Libyan_National_Army&action=edit&section=13 edit * Sweden - Carl Gustav recoilless rifle * United States of America - M40 recoilless rifle * United States of America - FGM-148 Javelin * Yugoslavia - M79 Osa * Soviet Union RPG-7 - In widespread use by all factions in the conflict. Anti-tank guided missiles * Germany MILAN - From government stocks. * Soviet Union - AT-3 "Malyutka" - From prewar government hidden stocks. * Soviet Union - AT-4 "Fagot" - From prewar government hidden stocks. * Soviet Union - AT-5 "Konkurs" - From prewar government hidden stocks. Self-propelled anti-air gun * Soviet Union - ZSU-23-4